Gigazelle's Treasure Hunt Guide
Treasure Hunt is a challenge that takes place on The Summit where waves end not after a certain number of enemies are killed, but after a certain number of Golden Mana Tokens are collected. Occasionally a golden monster will spawn, and when killed, drops a token; if not collected by the player within several seconds, the token will disappear and the player must wait for another golden monster to spawn. Wyverns, Spiders, Djinn, and Sharken are not present on any difficulty, including Nightmare. Build Strategy Because there is no incentive to kill enemies (no items are dropped, nor is experience gained), and because golden mana tokens disappear after several seconds, it is recommended to keep groups of enemies alive until the player is able to personally handle them. Effective builds for this challenge include: *A method to stall groups of enemies so players can ensure they personally kill all gold ones, guaranteeing their dropped tokens are picked up *A means to kill any 'straggler' enemies who happen to get past or circumvent your stalling defenses *Defenses to combat ogres originating from the south spawn gate A recommended build would be to place Darkness Traps, Gas Traps, and Ensnare Auras on the three locations where the Ancient Dragon lands in the Campaign mission, as well as on the far south stairs. Something as simple as Proximity Mine traps can be placed closer to the Eternia Crystals to ensure any enemies that happen to fall off ledges or travel through the Gas Traps during their reset time do not reach the crystal. Ogres only spawn via the large south doors, where you can use your favorite method to dispatch them (preferably past the stairs where other enemies will hacking a lung in the southern gas trap). Combat Strategy Mana is abundant in this challenge, as the unlimited number of enemies provide an unlimited amount of mana. It is not uncommon to have all defenses fully upgraded to 3 stars within the first several waves. Additionally, enemies come in large groups of approximately 20-30, not a steady stream. If soloing, using the following systematic approach is recommended: *Move to one of the four Gas/Darkness/Ensnare stall points (north, south, east, or west). *Kill all enemies with your hero and collect any golden mana tokens. *Upgrade and repair any defenses if needed. *If an ogre has arrived and your southern defenses are not ogre-proof, go to the south point to combat it; otherwise, move on to the next stall point in the cycle. *Repeat until all mana tokens are collected for each wave. If playing in a duo, keep one hero south and the other cycling through the three northern stall points. If playing as a group, simply keep each player on one of the four points, killing groups of enemies as they spawn and collecting any dropped golden mana tokens. Reward Successfully completing all waves on Insane or Nightware rewards each player with the Shambhala Ley Staff, a bright green and yellow weapon for the Apprentice. Completing this challenge on medium or hard rewards each player with the Knox Bow. Category:Guides